


Plausible Deniability

by jellyfishsodapop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Humiliation kink, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/143725557348/why-did-you-stop-i-do-believe-weve-been">Based on this magnificent piece of artwork by Jeusus</a>.</p>
<p>Written for my partner in crime <a href="kyluxicle.tumblr.com">kyluxicle</a> as a reward for finishing all her school work and getting through finals. Congrats on being free from prison, kiddo.</p>
<p>Thanks for the beta read and moral support goes to <a href="gentleman-caller.tumblr.com">gentleman-caller</a>. Your enabling is greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsicle (LadyCamillus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/gifts).



Warm breath raised the hairs on the back of his neck as Hux was jostled up against the wall of the lift, reaching out with his hands to brace himself. Behind him, Kylo was a solid presence that couldn't and wouldn't be budged. At least they had the luxury of being on the 82nd floor. Not many did, which ensured their relative privacy. To begin with, at least.

"Ren, what the fuck...?" Another nudge with his elbow just made Kylo laugh quietly, a low rumble right up against Hux's ear.

"Like I can't hear what you're thinking so loudly? And every time we're in a lift car together. General, you're transparent." There was no mistaking the intent behind the way Kylo crowded up against Hux's back, gloved hands wandering down the general's sides.

"Only because you're a bloody Force user, now get off."

"I'm trying to."

"You're incorrigible."

"So I'm told."

Fingertips skated up the zipper of Hux's uniform jacket and when he made to protest again, Kylo leaned in and nipped the shell of his ear. The roll of Kylo's hips against his ass had Hux groaning at the feel of thick flesh straining against layers of fabric, his own body pushing back to meet it.

"We shouldn't..." He could feel Kylo's fingers unhooking his cravat and letting it hang off to the side before finding the zipper pull and tugging it halfway down.

"You're afraid of getting caught."

"Of course! You don't even have to read my mind to know that. Any damned fool would be afraid of getting...aah..." Soft lips worked their way down the side of Hux's neck as Kylo's hands reached around to pull Hux's jacket off his shoulders, pinning his upper arms to his sides. The readout blinked to indicate they had just passed the 67th floor and were steadily dropping.

"But it turns you on."

"Fuck- "

"Really, it took you this long to figure out that was the point of this exercise." To drive his point home, Kylo rolled his hips hard enough to send Hux right up against the display, cheek pressed to cold steel, his hat askew. Out the corner of his eye, Hux could see part of Kylo's face where the readout cast its soft red glow across the knight's aquiline nose and soft, lush lips.

It wouldn't take very much longer to reach the floor they were headed to, certainly not enough time to do what Kylo was implying with the slow, insistent undulations of his hips, but it was enough to send a crackle of pleasure through Hux's body when he imagined the door sliding open at their floor to reveal shocked faces as they were revealed to innocent bystanders. It was humiliating. It also made Hux moan and shut his eyes, a tremulous plea on his lips.

The strap of his tank top was pulled down as well, Kylo nuzzling the area of bare skin he had exposed before sinking his teeth in. Their movements were frantic after that, Kylo's gloved hands groping at Hux's hips as he rutted against him. It wasn't enough, it was never enough between them. Reaching under the hem of Hux's jacket, Kylo undid his trousers and reached in, Hux gasping at the feel of warm, supple leather against his aching prick, his hips jumping into the touch. Both hands vanished and Hux spat out a curse.

"Patience." Hux could hear the rustle of fabric behind him and another sound, a dull click and then a viscous squirt. 

"Patience, my stars. We're at the 45th floor. And why do I get the feeling you set this up?" His voice broke at the end as Kylo yanked his trousers down and pushed up the back of his jacket, exposing Hux's ass to the cool air of the lift.

"Because I did." 

About to grit out a scathing insult, Hux was brought up short by the press of Kylo's gloved hand against his backside, thumb pressing between his cheeks to pull him open and then the feel of cool gel against his hole. There was little time for prep, both slicked fingers sinking in at once and only then did Hux realise that both of Kylo's gloves were still on. His own gloved hands curled against the walls of the lift as the sensation of being breached by those thick, leather clad fingers sent a delicious throb through his entire body. No sooner did they brush against the sensitive nerve cluster within, then they were gone, Hux's eyes flying open to see the number 24 flicker briefly. 

"I can feel how much you want this, how long you've wanted it." Lips brushed Hux's ear as hard flesh rubbed up his cleft, Hux grinding back against it with a needy whine.

"Stop wasting time, get inside of me and...ah!" Kylo was in to the hilt in one hard thrust, Hux's palms flat against the wall and his eyes screwed shut, the last thing he saw being the number 16 fogged over with his breath. 

There was no time to spare, each thrust hard and relentless and making Hux grunt softly as his own hips snapped back to meet them. With one hand on Hux's shoulder and another clutching his hip, Kylo was merciless, not giving any quarter as he fucked his general fast and deep. Letting one hand slide down, Hux grabbed hold of his own cock and began to stroke, hissing as he relieved some of the pressure there, the friction of leather against skin sending his pleasure spiralling towards release. 

For a moment, there was nothing but the two of them, the rest of the world having vanished from Hux's consciousness as he gave in to this age old fantasy made real. Kylo's breath against his neck between open mouthed kisses, hands that were forceful but tender, the slick, lewd sounds of skin against skin, the little noises that worked their way up and spilled over tongues all had the desired effect. Hux was close, so painfully, achingly close, all he needed was one hard thrust up against that spot and...

"Why did you stop?"

"I do believe we've been caught." 

Hux's eyes flew open, white hot panic chilling his bones.

"What? Get off!"

At the edge of his vision the number 12 blinked, Hux only vaguely aware that Kylo was still on him, in him, panting against his nape. In that moment, all Hux could see was Lieutenant Mitaka standing on the other side of the doors, staring in mute shock with comically wide eyes and his cheeks flushing a rosy red.

There was no thought on Hux's part, only action as he leaned over and reached out, grabbing Mitaka by the lapels and hauling him into the car. With a hard shove, he sent the man canting sideways to thump against the opposite wall with a yelp, Hux entering his security override code into the elevator keypad, closing and locking the door. Livid green eyes turned to glare at Mitaka who cowered against the wall and looked much more embarassed than Hux felt.

That was when Kylo changed angles and Hux saw stars. 

"Look at that. Your worst fear has come to pass and you're still so close." Kylo's nose pressed into Hux's cheek, lips brushing his jaw. "You like having an audience, don't you? And you."

Hux knew that Kylo had fixed Mitaka with a murderous glare, judging by the lieutenant's flinch. It was his gasp that made Hux realise Kylo was probing his mind.

"You like watching filthy, contraband holovids when you're off duty. What a perfectly cosy arrangement we have here. Now you get to watch right up close and in person." Hux shuddered at Kylo's words, his cock giving an insistent throb as it leaked steadily. 

Turning to press his forehead against the wall, Hux let his hat fall as Kylo pushed into him, angling up hard enough to lift Hux up on his toes, his strangled cry bouncing off the steel in the tiny car. Grabbing hold of himself again, Hux was dismayed to feel the knight's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulling his hand away, pressing it up against the wall. Hux was held in place like this, both of his hands against the car and Kylo's hands over them, leather creaking softly with each deep thrust.

From where Mitaka was stood, Hux could hear his breath quickening, wondering if the shy little lieutenant was touching himself and then he heard Kylo's voice in his mind.

_"Yes, he is. He's getting off watching us with a hand down his pants like a horny teenager."_

"Fuck..." Knowing those soft charcoal eyes were on him made Hux moan loudly.

"You're going to come on my cock. Show your lieutenant what a greedy little thing his general is."

Hux turned his face away from Mitaka and felt Kylo's hand wrap around his throat, thumb tilting his chin up and forward again, forcing Hux to lean back against the solid mass of Kylo's body.

"Ah, ah...let him see your face. You're beautiful when you're undone." Hux let out an undignified sound as he tipped his head back on Kylo's shoulder, overcome by the incessant hits to his prostate, his cock straining and leaking. 

Mitaka could see it all, he was trapped in an elevator with the two most powerful men on board the ship, one of whom was his superior officer and the other a Force wielder who has tormented many of his peers and himself included, and they were doing things Mitaka could only fantasise about right in front of him. 

"Go ahead, take it out and stroke yourself. You know you want to." Kylo's voice was almost mocking but there was an undercurrent of lust to it that had Hux smirking, knowing that Kylo enjoyed both performing and watching.

Hux heard him whine and he dared to look, his lieutenant unzipping himself and taking his cock out, stroking it fast and tight, his usually gentle, sweet face now dusted pink, lower lip a shiny red where it was caught between his teeth, dark eyes half closed with his head tipped back, watching intently.

"K..Kylo, please...let me, ah- !" Hux could feel his legs trembling from the strain of staying upright, his balls tight, a heavy pressure in his aching cock as he quivered on the edge of his orgasm.

"A general of the First Order reduced to begging. You've earned it this time." Hux felt the words spoken against his neck, Kylo's voice raw with undisguised need. The sound of it and the squeeze of Kylo's hands on top of Hux's had him keening. "Come for me, General."

The command was punctuated by a series of brutal thrusts, Hux crying out as his release rose up and crested, his cock pulsing as he came untouched. Off to the side, Hux could hear Mitaka's breathless little whimper as he came through the static buzz of his aftershocks, followed by Kylo's deep, resonant groan against his shoulder, thick heat filling Hux up and making him gasp.

For a few moments they stood there composing themselves, letting their breathing settle and their heart rates return to normal. When Kylo disengaged, Hux stumbled forward, a strong arm around his waist preventing him from falling. Kylo's deft hands tucked the general away before tending to his own dishevelment, Hux turning around to lean back against the wall, glassy green eyes shifting sideways to see Mitaka dressed and looking a little winded but unmistakably pleased with the events of the afternoon.

"And what should we do about this, lieutenant? You're a witness and therefore a liability." Hux watched as the happily sated expression turned into one of distress. 

Kylo took a step towards Mitaka who instinctively backed up against the wall. The air in the elevator condensed and shimmered as Kylo's power coalesced towards his outstretched hand. "I can take care of this."

"No." Hux's voice was clipped and curt and Kylo lowered his hand, the energy dispersing. "Let's see just how loyal he is to to his general and to the First Order, shall we?"

Mitaka gulped and stood at attention, taking advantage of his possible reprieve. "I...I promise I won't breathe a word of this to anyone, sir. There's no one I'd tell anyway." 

Hux watched as Mitaka cast his eyes down. It wasn't so much avoiding eye contact to hide a lie, which was impossible given his current companions, but more embarassment that he didn't have a group of confidants to talk amongst or even a close friend for that matter. Which ironically enough worked in his favour. "Isn't there? I have a hard time believing you. How can I be sure you won't get drunk in the officer's lounge and shoot your mouth off?"

"I don't get drunk, sir. It's usually just pop. Or juice. And no one talks to me." Mitaka's eyes lifted hopefully. "I would never betray you, general."

_"He's telling the truth. He doesn't socialise. He's very private, you can trust him."_ Hux nodded as Kylo's words flowed into his mind.

"You do understand what will happen to you if you break this promise." 

"Absolutely."

Hux punched his code into the elevator keypad again and the door opened to the bridge. Looking down, Hux noticed the telltale spatter of milky white below it, more directly in front of Mitaka. 

"Good. Have a service droid dispatched to the starboard lift bank to tend to car number four. As you were." Hux entered another set of numbers and the readout flashed with an out of order warning.

"Yes, sir." Mitaka pulled out his datapad as he made to exit the elevator and resume his duties.

With a glance over to the knight and the ghost of a grin on his lips, Hux stepped out of the car, Kylo following close behind.

"I'm wondering why he was on the twelfth floor. He's not tech." Hux's boots clicked on the polished steel floors as his stride took him across the walkway, Kylo now helmed and at his side. "How much of this did you have planned?" 

"Enough of it to ensure you enjoyed every minute, general."


End file.
